


Fall - A ficlet

by deawrites



Series: The Four Seasons [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Shameless promotion; please go read the fics I did for the other three months: Spring, Summer and Winter.





	Fall - A ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> All questions, comments, criticisms, and kudos welcome.
> 
> To me; I needed some Gordlock fluff and I love Fall best too.

Harvey’s favorite time of year was the Fall. He loved the chill in the air, the clear, crisp nights and overcast and windy days. He enjoyed the crunch of leaves beneath his feet, and the soft rains clearing from the Spring to become hardier. He loved Thanksgiving and wished that it had a little more appreciation than it did, before obliterated by the chaos of Halloween. He enjoyed hot cider and wearing sweaters on the weekends when he was off work. He liked the cleaner smell of the city, cleansed by the occasional deluge of rain.

 

Most of all he loved how red Jim’s cheeks and nose became when they stayed outside for any length of time. Jim would always stand closer using Harvey as his own personal wind breaker. He would shove his gloved hands deep into the pockets of his wool coat and push himself ever closer against Harvey. He would encourage Harvey to be even more physical with him, allowing for and even instigating hugs, or an arm thrown carelessly around his shoulders. He would shove his hand inside of Harvey’s leather coat, skimming along his stomach to his side to garner more body warmth from him and edge ever closer in his burrowing. Come Winter, Jim was well accustomed to the cold and used stoic denial to keep himself warm.

 

Harvey loved the Fall because Jim changed colognes with each season, going for something woodsier in the Fall months. It was clean, smoky, a sharp earth scent that had Harvey’s head spinning and his mouth watering. Jim spent a bit of money on his colognes and Harvey stopped wearing his cheap excuse of a smell that didn’t mask the scent of alcohol but added to it. If he wanted to smell good, he rubbed his face against Jim’s throat or cheek to scent himself with ‘something classy’ straight out of the fashion magazines Jim professed not to notice. That Jim insisted he wasn’t reading when he was working surveillance and needed an excuse to stand or sit in a place too long.

 

Harvey loved the Fall because on crisp mornings Jim would be slower to rise in the morning. He would cuddle closer to Harvey and burrow lazily in the blankets. It was an oddity that Jim seemed to become cuddlier in the months from September through November, but cuddlier he was. Harvey had several years to collect the data and make correlations, and this was true. Harvey loved Fall because the menu at their house changed as well, heaped full of comfort foods and the occasional pie, ‘just because’. Fall also meant Thanksgiving with the Bullock Clan and Jim was flocked too by the children; Harvey’s nieces, nephews and cousins by the droves. It was because Jim was so uncomfortable by the attention that he made more effort to be a ‘likeable’ uncle. Harvey was still the perennial favorite, but Jim came in second, only because he used monetary bribery on occasion. Harvey adored Jim’s interactions with his family, he could see how comforting it was for the younger male; how reassuring that he was valued and loved on his own merits and not just because he was Harvey’s husband.

 

Harvey’s dream was to take Jim to Ireland in the Fall, get him in front of a stone fireplace and have his wicked way with him. He got his chance when Jim became the Deputy Commissioner for the GCPD. Before the promotion was announced he took leave for a month and headed abroad. They rented a small cottage and lived Wifi free, unless they went to the library. They went to the pub most nights and Jim’s cheeks and nose intensified in their rosy nature from the dark ale Jim drank. The vacation was success on all levels and Jim promised Harvey that they would go back in the Summer, but Harvey told him that he preferred to go in the Fall; off season for Tourists and on point for his new batch of fantasies to fulfill.

 

Harvey loved the Fall, but above all he loved Jim.


End file.
